Define Selfish
by Poison'd
Summary: Corruptshipping, drabble pair. One knows of his selfishness, the other knows the cost. As the two lay entangled in their kiss, they lay in the dangerous trap of selfishness, whose delicate grasp holds the power to save them and the power to destroy them.
1. Define Selfish

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own this idea. And I would prefer to think of my writings as small tributes to the glory of what we all know as Yu-Gi-Oh! I mean, Kazuki Takahashi deserves it after all. He's such a nice guy.

Anyways, I would love it if you, my reader, could review this. I want to be an author some day and this is a lovely way for me to work out all my kinks. Perhaps I can continue to write Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfictions forever even along with my natural story ideas… That would make me sooo happy.

P.S.- Sorry, reader, I am in a very out of this world state. But I do hope you enjoy this piece and I will be extremely happy for the read and review.

* * *

**Define Selfish**

He was selfish. And he knew it too. He trailed aimlessly, restlessly back and forth, back and forth. His white cape dragged along the floor of his bedroom whispering softly in the quiet breeze. _Where was he?_ Seth sighed softly to add to the quiet harmony of the chill, Egyptian night and he approached the window. He sat on the ledge and stared out at the many stars littering the sky. So much comfort he found in those tiny stars unafraid to be themselves, unafraid of any sin they could commit— safely out of reach from the world's bitter judgment. Drawing the cape around himself, he began humming a tune from his childhood and rocking himself in time with the wordless song.

"Hm. That's a lovely, little piece," came the long-awaited voice oozing with a darkness that always managed to pull Seth in. The words breathed on his neck and twisted his hair slightly as a mouth gently kissed his throat. Seth moaned under the pleasurable sensation and tilted his neck slightly to the side.

Seth slowly turned around in the loose, careful grasp, one that Seth felt was ever fleeting. He threw himself against the man before him and hugged him tightly. The bare chest of the darker man against his lightly dusted one soothed him immensely. Bakura's darker, sun-kissed skin always filled his body with a beautiful warmth. A fire that roared deep inside Seth always came to life when he felt that sensation. And this one spark was all Seth ever wanted in his life. He had never gone off searching for it, but that didn't mean he didn't _NEED_ it. That he didn't _WANT_ it.

"Easy, Seth," and a chuckle reverberated in Seth's heart. "Any tighter and you'll be the death of me." Yes, this was all Seth wanted in life. All he could dream of was answered in this one little moment in time. He had no idea what he had done to deserve this, no idea who he had to thank for this, but he always thanked those stars, the ones he had been praying on the night Bakura and his lips had first touched.

Sometimes he wished he could be open about this strange, yet glorious relation. But he knew that as it was there were so many sins involved in being infatuated with this one man. So Seth had no choice but to content himself with being greedy, except that wasn't why he felt himself such. Every evening he went through the same motions to change into his looser, exposed outfit just for that one fire. That one fire that Seth had promised he would never share with anyone that he would keep to himself. It was his after all. And perhaps this was Bakura's influence. Perhaps that dark, tantalizing voice that enraptured him did this. But Seth doubted it. That fire had awakened something inside him— a something that made him finally feel alive in his frozen world.


	2. The Passion of Sin

So on request, here is another drabble to go hand-in-hand with my first one for Define Selfish. However, I'm not at all proud of this one. I don't like it one bit…

But I hope you enjoy and will be kind enough to review. By the way, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters mentioned here. This again is a sort of tribute to the two characters and their wayward love.

* * *

**The Passion of Sin**

He had grown up to be selfish and yet he couldn't help but feel as if the definition was fleeing from his mind. As their tongues meet in a passionate embrace, he knew that he wanted him. His whole life had been bent on Kul Elna and, yet, the tongue that traced its path on the roof of his mouth brought him farther away from their screams. He knew it couldn't be just selfishness then. He knew that it was a dangerous concoction of both need and wants that kept them together:

He provided a place of intrigue for the priest flustering gracefully in his grasp. The priest had been outside in his own village where he grew up, but that was now filled only by the scenery of the palace. And the King of Theives had been too many more, far dangerous places than that. As Seth's graceful hand trailed down the scar and wrapped around the thief's head to pull them together, Bakura moaned. He was a demon and Seth wanted that sort of danger for himself. Bakura knew that he, himself, would be the young priest's downfall and that made him worst than he had been.

Bakura slammed Seth against the wall next to the window and pressed his groin harder into Seth. Their intermingling breaths were hardly discernible amoung their still locked lips.

Seth was a diamond to him. He sparkled in the sunlight when he walked. It wasn't the gold pieces that adorned him either. He had a glow that Bakura wanted that had lead him to the priest on that fateful night when they meet. With all the blood, the death, the destruction that built behind his grey eyes, Bakura had been almost blinded by that light. And ever since he first laid eyes on it, he was drawn in like a moth to a flame. Seth was _his _light, Seth was _his_ soul. And that was why Bakura knew that Seth, too, was his downfall.

It was a perfect combination really. That the two were each other's salvation and the other's demise. It made the passion between their heat-filled bodies more dangerous and more alluring. Bakura ran his hands along Seth's waist and pulled him from the wall into him. His kisses tasted like nectar and the juice of it always made him interested if that was what sin tasted like. He sucked on Seth's lower lip in contemplation. Selfishness was a sin, one of the greatest ones in the land of Egypt, in fact. And Bakura and Seth were both drowning in the substance carelessly, and hopelessly, lost in the hunger of each other's eyes.


End file.
